I've Always Been Yours, My Copy Ninja
by Game-Of-Thrones-girl
Summary: Midori, Is kidnapped by Tobi while fighting the nine tail. She eventually returns to her village and friends, after a warm welcome. She's most pleased to be back with her best friend and crush Kakashi. Kakashi and the rest of the people who knew here will find she's still the same girl she used to be but her temper when her friends and village are threatened have changed.


**Name: **_Midori Kimura _

**Village: **_Hidden Leaf_

**Friends: **_gets along with most people. Mainly Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka and Gai_

**Best friends: **_Kakashi. _

**Appearance:** _ shoulder length green wind swept hair, heterochromia (one green, one golden yellow eye) , Average height, slim hour glass figure._

**Hobbies:**_Playing g__uitar, Singing, reading and training._

**Personality: **_Caring, Playful, Flirty, lacks self confidence but hides it well, outgoing, serious when she needs to be but normally laid back and relaxed. Always puts others first. Where Kakashi dislikes having photos taken with out his mask, Midori always wears dark sunglasses to hide her eyes. Can't stand people who put them selves before others and people who betray their team mates and village. _

* * *

**Past**

_It was the war suddenly I was grabbed and dragged away, I screamed but I couldn't be heard over the sound of fighting, my friends and the adults were fighting with the nine tailed fox. I tried to fight back but I felt something prick my skin My eyes kept going in and out of focus. I saw My best friend and crush Kakashi turn to see me, he was just a blur but I knew it was him. I heard his voice call my name. _ I cried out to him but I felt something connect painfully with the back of my head and everything went black.

I woke later in a room a man in a yellow-Orange mask. I went to stand and fight only to find I was tied up.

"what to you want with me" I choked barely holding back tears, I struggled uselessly against the bonds that held me. He said nothing.

At first I would cry myself to sleep nightmares of the worst haunting my dreams, until I couldn't sleep unless I passed out from exhaustion, during the day I would wonder what had happened to my friends fearing the the years I tried to escape the prison but every time he caught me and tortured me eventually I pretended to have a change of heart acting as though I was coming around to the words he spoke and he began to train me however he never let me out of his sight... I would have to earn his trust, then I would escape, I would get home.

**Past Kakashi's POV**

_It was the war I was fighting with Gai each of us protecting the others blind spots.I don't know what made me turn but I saw one of my best friends Midori being dragged away by a masked man, My heart sank._

_"Dori..." I yelled .She didn't respond "MIDORI" _

_Suddenly she cried out to me it was a pleading terrified sound and it hurt to hear her so scared suddenly her cries were cut off as he hit on the back of the head with something her sunglasses fell off, I ran to follow but a yell stopped me, I'd go find her and save her later and if she was hurt, I'd rip him to pieces, I turned and went back to the battle. Soon the battle was over the fourth Hokage and his wife had been killed, There son had survived. _

_The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had retaken the position of Hokage, while everything was being sorted out, I went back to where I had last seen Midori. Kurenai, Gai and Asuma were with me. I picked up Midori's sunglasses and placed them in one of my pockets. _

_Search parties were sent out to look for Midori. Me, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai even being sent out to look we had no look, Over the years everyone gave up hope. Even I had given up but I always carried around her sunglasses in case she ever turned up._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters or places they belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**AN: Sorry the starting chapter was so short, I only wanted a small bit of Background, please let me know if you notice any spelling errors, that way I can correct them. Thanks for reading**_  
_


End file.
